


As Told by Kenji

by EwiKnight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwiKnight/pseuds/EwiKnight
Summary: Kenji Niijima-Amamiya, the 6 year old son of Ren Amamiya and Makoto Niijima, narrates his experience of celebrating his mother's 30th birthday. Aside from the joyous celebration, he tries to learn, navigate, and understand the meaning of love, which he sees and seeks answers from the study partner themselves.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	As Told by Kenji

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone!
> 
> I hope all of you are safe during these trying times. With this, I also hope you and your families take care of yourselves both physically and mentally.
> 
> I just want to say that it's okay if you're not 'functioning' or being productive like you're supposed to because our bodies are reacting to a very traumatic situation such as this. The prolonged isolation brings about cabin fever, which can be detrimental to our mental health. We're all trying to stay alive and it's okay, it's more than enough. You're doing great. 
> 
> Also I just wanted to put here a good thread on how to take care of yourselves mentally. Please do give it read and if you're a more visual learner, there are posters in the thread as well: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/dramberthornton/status/1239274687009619968
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> I promised myself I was going to write a fanfiction celebrating Makoto's birthday so finally here it is! 
> 
> This fanfiction was developed from the Shumako headcanons I did way back in January. Instead of it just being Ren and Makoto like I originally planned, I wanted to add a third element - their child. 
> 
> I wanted to write this story from his eyes, which is why it's in first POV. It's a whole lot of fluff too, so prepare. 
> 
> This piece is very personal to me, writing it has been therapeutic. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> Again, happy happy birthday to Makoto Niijima!

Mama’s hugs are always so tight. Very tight. 

Papa says Mama is very strong so it’s going to be hard to escape from her arms. I do need to help Papa because it’s Mama’s special day. Today she will be 30 years old. I wish I could count that with my fingers but I only have 10. When Mama was reading a book about aliens to me last night, I asked her how many hands do I need so I can count with my fingers how old she’ll be today, she said I’ll need 6 hands. But I’m no alien! I’m a human boy! 

Ah Kenji! Stop talking about aliens! Focus! Hmm, maybe if I tickle Mama a bit, she will let go of me…?

I tickle Mama’s arms wrapped around me using my fingers. Please, please work! I hope Mama doesn’t wake up or else I’ll ruin the surprise that Papa and I made for her. Mama’s grip around me is starting to get weaker so I just need to wiggle some more… there we go! I’m free! I slowly move the sheets and get out of bed. Papa says Mama is a light sleeper - even the tiniest of sounds can wake her up. 

I tiptoe my way out of the bedroom and head to the kitchen. 

I see Papa cooking a lot of things but it looks like he’s done. Papa’s even brewing coffee… I wonder what coffee tastes like? Mama says I’m not allowed to drink coffee yet because I’m still a child. She also thinks I won’t like the taste of coffee because it’s very bitter. Why do adults like bitter things anyway? Everyone should like sweet things. It’s the best taste in the world!

“Good morning Kenji. Seems you managed to escape from Mama’s tight cuddles?” Papa Ren greets me by ruffling my hair. Papa likes doing that to me but I don’t mind because Papa says that’s his way of saying he loves me.  
  
“Papa, it was very difficult! You’re right. Mama is very strong. Sorry for taking so long, is there anything else I can do to help prepare Mama’s breakfast?” 

“Hmm let’s see... Well, I finished cooking but we need to make sure Mama’s breakfast looks beautiful. Why don’t you do that? You’re good at plating the food.” Papa lifts me up so I can sit on the chair and see the food he cooked. I look around to see what I can do… Maybe I can make the rice into Buchimaru…? Mama likes Buchimaru so much but I don’t know why because Mama is already so old! I guess if you’re an adult, you can still like the same things as kids like me. Maybe Mama is a kid stuck in an adult’s body... but that wouldn’t be right because Mama is a police officer and that’s an adult thing. 

I scoop some rice then mold it to make Buchi-kun’s face and ears. After that, I got some nori to make Buchi-kun’s dark spots. I added some tamago and fish around Buchi-kun. I think the fishes that Papa cooked are grilled mackerels because Mama likes those the best.

Oh! I almost forgot! Mama likes pickled vegetables! So I put some of those too. Mama likes to eat a lot of things in small portions. She always tells me she does that for ‘optimal nutritional value’ and I don’t know what she means by that. Sometimes, Mama speaks in an adult’s language that I have to ask her to speak in a kid’s language. Papa says when they were still studying, Mama was very smart (she still is!) that she gets high grades all the time. I agree with him because Mama is really good with words and speaking. I think that’s why people listen to her. 

Papa looks at the bento box I prepared for Mama, “Good job Kenji. Knew I could count on you. Give me a high-five.” I tiptoe as high as I can to reach Papa’s hand. Papa is so tall. Do you think I’ll be as tall or even taller than him when I grow up? I hope so!

“Oh, I cooked your favorite, pancakes.” Papa shows me a plate of his delicious pancakes. Papa knows how to cook it the way I like it. His pancakes are fluffy on the middle but crispy on the sides. I see Papa smirking. Every time, we eat pancakes, it seems Papa and Mama grin at each other like children. What’s so funny about pancakes? Maybe I should ask them later. 

“Thank you Papa! Are we done? Should we carry out our mission then?” I carry the tray of Mama’s food and coffee. It’s very heavy but I can do it. I drink milk everyday so that I will be as strong as Mama and Papa. 

“Kenji, remember the plan? To steal Mama’s heart!” Papa starts hiding behind the bedroom door while holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. I don’t know the name of the flowers but their colors are Mama’s favorite - dark blue. 

“Okay Papa you start! I got you covered!” I hide behind Papa while holding the tray of food carefully. I hope it doesn’t fall or I’ll be really sad. Papa and I worked really hard for this!

“Okay in 3… 2… 1…” Papa starts to turn the knob of the bedroom door. “GO!” Papa opens the door. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Papa and I shouted while entering the room. I was hoping Mama was asleep but she’s sitting on the bed. She doesn’t look surprised at all. 

“I was wondering what the ruckus in the kitchen was all about… why my husband and child - my two sleepyheads woke up EARLIER than I did.” Mama says with her arms crossed. She looks serious but I can see the smile on her face. 

“Looks like we failed Kenji. We didn’t get to surprise your Mama. I told you she’s a tough one.” Papa sighs as he walks towards Mama giving her the bouquet of flowers while kissing her cheek, “Happy birthday Mako.” Mama’s cheeks are turning red. It always turns red when Papa kisses her. 

“Thank you Ren. These flowers are beautiful.” Mama smells the flowers then looks at me happily, “Seems like someone has a surprise for me too.” 

“Mama these are for you! Papa cooked everything, but I did the plating! Look I made Buchi-kun!” I walk to Mama, put the tray on the bed, open the bento box, and show her what I made.

“Oh you made Buchi-kun so perfectly. Thank you Ken-Ken. You always make Mama happy you know?” Mama takes the bento box and gives me a hug. Mama likes giving me tight hugs and I like it when she does that. That’s when I know Mama loves me very much. 

I look at Papa, “Papa, we may have failed to surprise Mama, but we stole her heart didn’t we?” Her cheeks were so red!” Papa nods and joins in the hug, “Of course Kenji, if there’s anyone who’s good at stealing Mama’s heart, it’s you and me right? We make a good team.” Papa smirks at Mama, making her cheeks turn red again.

Mama lets go of me and Papa then looks at us both “A-ahh… you two!” Mama lets out a sigh, “Moving on, I’m hungry. Let’s eat. We don’t want the food to grow cold don’t we? Say Ren, what did you make for Ken-Ken?” 

“Oh, you know, I made his favorite… pancakes.” The two of them look at each for a while then start to laugh. They always do that! Maybe it’s Papa and Mama’s secret. 

“Why do you two keep laughing when we eat pancakes? What’s funny about pancakes? Is it because they’re delicious?” 

“Oh Ken-ken, it’s a long story. Maybe when you’re older okay?” Mama ruffles my hair the way Papa does. 

* * *

If I read more books, will I be smart like Mama and Papa? We are in Jinbocho. People call it the ‘Book Town’. It’s one of Mama and Papa’s favorite places. They like books. They read all the time. We have a library at home. When they’re not at work, Mama and Papa read books in our living room. They don’t talk much when they read but Mama likes to rest her head on Papa’s shoulders. I know reading books makes them happy but I also want them to play with me! Sometimes I ask Mama if we can play together and she stops reading then we play. But sometimes, I know Mama really wants to read because it makes her happy so instead of playing, I ask her if she can read a book to me then all of us three read together! 

There are many bookstores but we always go to the bookstore of Shintaro-san. Mama and Papa are good friends with him even if he is very old. I like him because he is very kind to me and I call him Grandpa. Mama and Papa say my real grandparents are in Heaven watching over me. I wish I can go to Heaven for a day so I can meet them and tell them how much I love Mama and Papa and them too because they took care of Mama and Papa who now takes care of me! 

“Ah! My two favorite customers! Makoto and Ren and oh look! Who’s that big boy over there? My, how much you’ve grown!” Shintaro-san pats my head. 

“Good morning Grandpa! I need to make sure to be as tall or even tall as Papa Ren!” 

“Someday you will. You just need to eat your vegetables and drink some milk. That will make you a stronger and taller boy. Eh?” Shintaro-san looks at Mama and Papa, “Say, what brings you here? Makoto was just here the other day. No new books have arrived yet unfortunately.” 

“Shintaro-san, I don’t mean to be rude but it seems you’re forgetting something. Perhaps, you should check the calendar?” Papa points Shintaro-san to look at the calendar. 

“Hmm… April 23…” Shintaro-san looks confused then has one of those ‘Eureka moments’ as how Mama puts it. 

He looks at Mama, “My! How could I have forgotten? I guess I’m getting old. Haha! Happy birthday Makoto dear.” Shintaro-san bows his head towards Mama. 

“No need to apologize, Shintaro-san. You’ve always been so welcoming every time we visit and that is more than enough.” Mama bows her head back. 

“Since it’s your birthday, books on the house. This old gramp’s treat. Enjoy to your heart's content.” Shintaro-san may be old but he’s a very kind man. More old people should be like him because a lot are rude! Don’t tell anyone I said that. 

Mama looks surprised, “S-Shintaro-san! You’re too kind but I must insist on paying!” They kept on talking if Mama should pay or not. Mama says yes but Shintaro-san says no. I look at Papa because he knows what to do. Papa is good at fixing things. That’s why people go to his cafe. Mama says Papa has a lot of customers because not only is the coffee good but he gives good advice to his customers too. 

“I figured this would happen.” Papa lets out a sigh but chuckles, “Shintaro-san, in exchange for us not letting you pay for the books, would you mind if I treat you during your day-off? It’s the least we can do to repay for your kindness. Order whatever you want when you come, my treat.”

“You think this old man would ever REFUSE your coffee? I accept your offer.” It’s no surprise that everyone loves Papa’s coffee even Uncle Ryuji who HATES coffee. So this must mean Papa makes the best coffee but Mama tells me not to tell Papa that or else Papa’s head will grow very big... but Papa is already big so why will his head grow even bigger?! That doesn’t make sense to me. Maybe it’s Mama’s ‘adult talk’ again. 

Mama whispers to Papa but since I’m in between them, I can hear her say, “Thank you.” to which Papa replies, “Always.” They smile at each other as if forgetting everyone else in the room. I think they even forgot I’m in between them! Maybe that’s what happens when you’re in love… yuck! 

Mama kneels down so she can talk to me, “Say, Ken-Ken let’s look for some books that I can read to you at night. I think we’ve already read everything in our library... “ Mama offers her hand. 

“Okay Mama! Can I pick the books this time though? You always pick!” I pout but take Mama’s hands anyway. 

“Of course BUT as long as it’s something substantial…” Mama pouts like me. Mama does that sometimes. Maybe she pouts too so she doesn’t get older. I think pouting is a ‘kid thing’.

“Mama, what does s-sub-st-stan-tial-al mean? I’m not an adult you know!” I pout again but Iaugh too so that Mama doesn’t think I’m mad at her. Mama and I fight sometimes. I don’t like it when we do though because I love Mama. When we fight, I get scared sometimes because I think Mama won’t love me anymore. 

I know it isn’t true because Mama says even when you love someone, you can still be mad with them like how she gets mad at Papa sometimes and they end up fighting. But Mama says what matters in the end is that they talk to each other about their feelings until they’re not mad at each other anymore. 

“When you love someone, you have to tell each other what you feel - both the good and bad things so you can help each other like what Papa and I do. So, please tell me what you’re feeling so Mama can help you okay?” I remember Mama telling that to me one time while tucking me to bed. 

“Hmm… it means the book will be something you can learn from like those heavy books your Papa and I read. You learn new things when you read. But you can also learn new things from the people you meet like how your Papa broadened my horizons outside of books when we were younger…” Mama looks lost in her thoughts but she’s smiling. She’s always smiling when she talks about Papa.

“Okay Mama. I want to be smart like you and Papa so let’s get a book that’s. sub-stan-tial.” I tried my best to say the word, “Mama, It’s such a hard word to say!” Mama laughs and ruffles my hair, “Let’s go Ken-Ken.” 

"I’ll join you two in a bit.” Papa says and then Mama waves her hand. Papa is still talking to Shintaro-san. Mama starts looking at the books and I do too. 

I found a book about pandas. I think Mama will like this! I call Mama, “Mama I found a book about Buchi-kun!” Mama stops looking and goes to me, “You found a book about Buchi-kun?! May I have a look?” Mama’s eyes grow bigger as I give the book to her. 

Mama flips through the pages. The more she turns the pages, the happier she gets. Closing the book, she looks at me, “You know, I’ve been looking for this book for years. Your Grandpa used to read it a lot to me when I was a child... but the book got really wet so I couldn’t keep it anymore. Thank you Ken-Ken. Mama is very happy.” Mama looks like she’s about to cry then she gives me a really tight hug. Mama says she’s happy but she’s crying. I thought when we cry, we feel sad? But I guess when we cry, we can feel happy too. 

While Mama wipes off her tears, I ask, “Mama why do you like Buchi-kun so much?” 

“Hmm… it’s because it reminds me of Grandpa. Grandpa liked buying me Buchi-kun merchandise and because of that I just love it. Remember the Buchi-kun pencil case that Mama uses for work? It’s the same pencil case I still use when I was just your age. So Kenji, the things and even people you love the most, you have to take care of them okay?” 

“Okay Mama so does that mean I can still keep and wear my polar bear pajamas when I’m older?” While Mama likes pandas, I like polar bears. One time we ‘fought’ about which bear is cuter. I got really upset when Mama kept saying Buchi-kun is cuter than polar bears because it is not! I remember Papa had to remind us that we can still like different things and that both are cute. Papa did say when I was ‘fighting’ with Mama, I reminded him so much of her. He said, “You’re just as brave as Mama was - not afraid to speak up what’s on my mind… fight for the things and people that I loved.” 

“You can keep it but I DON’T think you can wear it Ken-ken. When you grow up, it’s going to be bigger than you!” Mama laughs, “Sometimes I wish you stopped growing up even if you say you want to… but I’m excited to see what kind of person you’ll be when you grow up… I think whatever you’ll be, you’ll always make Papa and I proud.” 

Suddenly Papa walks to us, “Looks like you two had a good conversation. Say Kenji, did you get a book that you liked? Papa got his coffee books!” Papa looks like a child while showing his books to us. If there’s anything Papa loves aside from Mama and I, it’s coffee. 

“No Papa but I found a book Mama liked!” I give Papa the Buchi-kun book I found for Mama. 

“Hmm really? And I thought you were getting a book about polar bears…” Papa looks at the book carefully and turns his attention to Mama, “Hey Mako… isn’t the book you’ve been looking for?” 

Mama smiles at me while ruffling my hair, “Yes… I think Ken-Ken is my lucky charm.” 

Papa kneels down and tells me, “You did a good job. Thank you for making Mama very happy today.” Papa suddenly lifts me up and kisses me on the cheek. 

“Mama and Papa, before we go, can we read the book? It’s Mama’s birthday so I want to read about Buchi-kun.” 

Mama kisses my cheek too, “Of course, anything for you.” 

Like what we do at home, we all sit down as Mama reads the book aloud. Papa carries me on his lap.

This will always be my favorite Niijima-Amamiya thing. 

* * *

“Oh look Papa and Mama, the cherry blossoms are so beautiful!” We walk around Inokashira Park, which is known for their cherry blossoms. Mama says she is lucky to have her birthdays in April because the cherry blossoms bloom around this time. 

Papa brings out his phone, “We should take a family picture then.” Whenever he brings it out, he does it in a really cool way! He twirls it then throws it up in the air so that he can catch it. I think he does this to catch Mama’s attention but Mama always scolds him by saying, “You’re too r-reck-less!” I’m pretty sure though Mama still loves Papa so maybe you can still love someone even if they do things you don’t want them to do. 

As I guessed correctly… 

“Ren, you’re too reckless!” Mama lets out a sigh but chuckles anyway. Even if Mama keeps telling Papa not to do it, she can’t do anything about it. Mama says Papa can be stubborn sometimes but then again, even if Papa is stubborn, I believe Mama still loves him.

It’s like what Auntie Ann told me one time, “If there’s anyone I know who will not give up on each other even if the fight is so big, it’s your Mama and Papa. They love each other that much.” 

Papa and Mama kneel beside me. Papa says, “Let’s take this picture. Showtime!” Mama puts her hands around my shoulders while Papa does the same. We’re taking a ‘selfie’ as Mama and Papa call it. Mama says she can’t do selfies well so she lets Papa do it. 

“Okay. 1… 2… 3… Smile!” I hear the phone click as Papa presses the button. Papa shows me the picture right away, “Oh this picture is good Papa!” Mama looks at it as well, “Well, your Papa knows how to take good photos. Excellent as always, Ren.” 

“You’re welcome. I’ll make this the wallpaper of my phone now… and done!” Papa shows his new phone wallpaper to us then puts away his phone in his pocket, “Mako, shall we have our picnic then?” 

I tug Mama’s shirt, “Mama and Papa! Look there’s boats by the lake. Can we try? I want to try!!!” Mama starts to look at the lake. People are rowing their boats but why is it only two people? Do you think the boat will sink if there are three of us? But I don’t want to drown. Papa hasn’t taught me to swim yet… but if I want to try, I have to be brave! I’m sure Papa will save me if I drown!

“U-uhm, I’m not sure if this is a good idea… it looks fun but Ken-Ken, what if you drown? What if the boat is unsafe? What if…” Papa puts his hand on Mama’s shoulders, “Come on, let’s try. I’m sure it’ll be fine. Besides if Kenji drowns, I’m here.”

Papa smiles softly at Mama. They don’t say anything to each other for a while but Mama stops shaking. Papa is really good at calming people down. Whenever I have my ‘big feelings’, Papa knows how to make me feel better. I’m sure he knows how to make Mama feel better too. 

Mama holds and squeezes Papa’s hand, “Okay, let’s try. Let’s go Ken-Ken.” We go to the lake and get on a boat. It makes these weird sounds. Mama looks scared but I know she’s trying her best not to show it for me. Mama doesn’t like the dark too. That’s why we always sleep with the night lights on. Mama is scared of a lot of things but I still think she’s the bravest person anyway. 

It’s like what Papa said to me one time, “Your Mama is a fighter. She can handle anything but of course, we have to be there to cheer her on okay?” 

As Papa rows the boat, Mama is holding me very tight. I think she still feels scared so I give her a cuddle to let her know it’s going to be okay. Suddenly, it’s very quiet… but I like it. Sometimes, the three of us can be quiet - we don’t say anything. 

I used to think it’s because Mama and Papa are fighting but now that I’m older, I know Mama and Papa just like being around each other and they don’t feel like they need to talk. It’s like one of those scenes in movies I watch with them sometimes… Where the boy and girl sit beside each other looking at the sky without talking to each other. I think Mama and Papa are like that too. 

Maybe they’re talking in their minds… there’s a word for it because Mama told me… what was that word again? Oh! Telepathy! It means two people speaking to each other in their minds. Mama says sometimes if you know someone really well, you can tell what they’re thinking. Since Mama and Papa love and know each other really well, do you think they can read each other’s minds? 

I wonder if I’m an adult, can I do that too? Will I be able to read someone’s mind? Will they do the same for me? But I think love is gross! Well THAT kind of love. Maybe I’ll like it when I’m an adult…? 

Mama doesn’t seem to be scared because her hands wrapped around me are not that tight anymore. I look up to see her face and she’s now looking at the sky. Mama looks so happy. She hasn’t smiled since we got on the boat so this makes me happy. Mama SHOULD BE happy on her birthday. 

“Mama do you feel better now?” I ask while looking at Mama’s face. She looks at me back with her glowing red eyes. I always tell Mama she’s beautiful because of her eyes. 

Mama kisses me on the forehead, “Yes I feel much better now and it’s because of you. You remind me so much of your Papa you know? You may have been quiet but I know you were nuzzling me so I won’t feel scared anymore. Thank you.” 

“Good job Kenji. You’ve done it again.” Papa ruffles my hair, “Anyway, shall we have our picnic?” 

“Yes! Mama can we? I’m hungry!” I look at Mama, waiting for her response. 

“Of course, I’m quite famished as well. Shall we get going?” 

Papa rows the boat back to the shore. We get off the boat and start walking to the picnic area. There are a lot of families having picnics here because it’s Family Day but Papa finds a spot for us. 

I help Papa fix our picnic. Mama wanted to help but Papa said no because she’s the ‘queen’ so she should just sit back and watch. Papa likes calling Mama, ‘Queen’ while Mama likes calling Papa, ‘Joker’. They have silly nicknames for each other. I wonder why they call each other like that?! Especially Papa… why does he have a nickname ‘Joker’? Papa may be cool but his jokes are really not funny! 

Papa brings out the food from the picnic basket while I put my kite down. Papa promised me last night he’ll fly kites with me, that’s why I brought my kite.

“I didn’t know you cooked so much today Ren.” Mama looks surprised as Papa brings out the bento boxes. He also brings out two jugs. I think one of them is coffee because Mama and Papa really love coffee. Papa gives me a jug too. I open it and smell the chocolate. Yay! Papa made me hot chocolate!

We all open our bento boxes and start to eat. Mama’s right, Papa prepared so much food! Papa made me omurice because he knows that’s my favorite. Mama and Papa have different foods though… I take a peek… what are they eating? A lot of meat and… vegetables! Yuck! I don’t like vegetables! 

“Papa and Mama, why do you two like vegetables so much? They taste bad!” I stick my tongue out. 

“They’re good for you Ken-Ken. You said you wanted to be strong right? If you want to be strong, you have to eat more vegetables. Ren, why don’t you give him some of your vegetables?” Mama looks at Papa with that ‘look’. When she has that look, it means she’s really serious. One time I went with Mama to her office and she gave that look a lot to other police officers. They were trying not to show it but I can tell they were really scared!

“Papa!!!! NO!!!” I try to close my bento box only for Papa to put some broccoli on my bento box. Papa is really sneaky. UGH! 

“Sorry Kenji. Your mother says, I follow. It’s her birthday too so let’s just accept her request, okay?” Papa chuckles while ruffling my hair, “It’s not that bad you know? With your Papa’s good cooking skills, it won’t taste bad, I promise.” 

“Okay Papa but if it tastes bad, I’m never eating your cooking again!” I stick a piece of broccoli with my fork and bring it closer to my mouth. I’m scared but if this will make Mama happy on her birthday, I’ll do it. Besides Shintaro-san did say earlier if I wanted to be tall and strong like Papa then I need to eat more vegetables! 

I close my eyes as I take a bite. Hmm… it doesn’t taste so bad? It actually tastes good? It’s very crunchy but chewy at the same time. This is good! I take another piece of broccoli, “Papa this is delicious!” 

“I’m glad you like it Kenji. See, it wasn’t so bad isn’t it?” Papa smiles as he takes another bite of his food.

“Isn’t Papa’s cooking great? Would you like to have some of my share then Ken-ken?” Mama looks so happy because I finally ate vegetables. 

“Yes please but Mama you should leave some for yourself.” Mama puts three pieces of broccoli on my bento box. 

We finished eating. I want to go kite-flying now. I asked Mama if I could, she said, “Okay. Just be somewhere where we can see you okay?” Papa says, “I’ll join you later okay? I just need to clean up.” I grab my kite and try to find a place where I can fly it but at the same time make sure I can still see Mama and Papa. 

I finally found a spot where I can fly my kite. I turn around to check if I can still see Mama and Papa. They look so happy. 

Mama is now lying down and resting at Papa’s lap while Papa is lowering his head down so he could look at her. They’re talking. Even though I can’t hear what they’re saying, they must be happy because they’re both laughing! Papa lowers his head down some more so he can kiss Mama… Gross! I better close my eyes now! But... I want to take a peek so I let my hands cover my eyes just a little bit. 

They look like those characters in fairy tales that Mama reads to me sometimes at night. Mama is the princess while Papa is the prince and they’re in love. That kind of love is gross but whenever Mama and Papa have those moments I feel really warm. 

What could this mean? Maybe it’s because it makes me happy seeing Mama and Papa happy...

When I grow up, do you think I’ll love someone the way Mama and Papa does? 

* * *

“Ken-ken, don’t forget to say hi to your uncles and aunties okay?” Mama swings my hand while Papa holds the other as we stroll around the streets of Yongen-Jaya. 

“Wait Mama, I thought this was a surprise birthday party for you, if it’s a surprise party, how come you know where we’re going?” I look at Mama curiously. 

“Your Papa, Aunties, and Uncles are bad at surprises so they stopped surprising me because I kept finding out about their plans. You can say… it’s one of Mama’s many superpowers.” Mama winks at me then laughs. 

“Oh your Mama’s right, Kenji. She’s good at finding out Papa’s surprises for her. But at least she doesn’t know how we’ll surprise her right? Keep her busy okay?” Papa winks at me too. 

“R-Ren!” Mama pouts at Papa. 

“Okay Papa I’m on it!” I let go of Mama’s hand so I can salute to Papa like a soldier. Mama should be surprised during her birthday and not spoil herself. That wouldn’t be fun! But I know how Mama feels. Whenever it’s my birthday I try to find out how Papa and Mama will surprise me but I’m not as good as Mama. I never know what they’re planning! 

“Hello! We’re here!” Papa shouts as he opens the door of Leblanc - Papa’s cafe. Everyone is here already - Mama and Papa’s friends. 

The blonde-haired man wearing a hoodie is Uncle Ryuji. Uncle Ryuji likes playing sports. Papa said he used to be part of the track & field team in school but Uncle Ryuji is now a gym instructor. He says he helps people become strong. Uncle Ryuji likes to shout words that I don’t understand. Mama covers my ears whenever he does though so maybe it’s words I’m not allowed to say. He may seem mean but Uncle Ryuji is actually very nice. Sometimes, he takes me to the park to play frisbee. He likes bringing me to Ogikubo too so we can eat ramen. Uncle Ryuji loves ramen. 

Next to Uncle Ryuji is Auntie Ann, his wife. Mama says Auntie Ann is a famous model. Sometimes when we go to Harajuku, I see her pictures in magazines. One time, I saw her picture on this HUGE billboard in Shibuya. Even if Auntie Ann is busy, she still makes time for me. She likes bringing me to dessert cafes and we eat a lot of sweets. Mama always tells her before we go to not feed me too much sweets! Not only is Auntie Ann nice but she is also very kind. During the times she babysits me, she always asks me how I’m doing or what I’m thinking. Whenever I feel upset, I can talk to her about it because she’ll always listen. 

Near the stairs is Uncle Yusuke. Like Auntie Ann, Uncle Yusuke is very famous too. He’s an artist. One time we went to one of his exhibits in Ueno. His paintings were so beautiful! Like Uncle Ryuji and Auntie Ann, I hang out with Uncle Yusuke too. We draw or paint together. It’s so cool because he has a lot of markers and paint brushes! He helps me draw things I’m having a hard time drawing. One time, he helped me draw a dinosaur! Sometimes he takes me to museums because he says, ‘I need to appreciate true beauty more.’

Next to Uncle Yusuke is Auntie Futaba. Papa says Uncle Yusuke and Auntie Futaba are not married yet but they’re together like how he and Mama are. She is also Papa’s little sister but that doesn’t make any sense to me because they do not have the same parents! Mama says it’s because Grandpa Sojiro took care of both Papa and Auntie Futaba like they were his own children. I don’t know what Auntie Futaba does but she likes gadgets and video games so maybe that’s her job. When we hang out, we play toys or video games but Mama tells her not to make me play too many video games or it’ll hurt my eyes. Auntie Futaba has a lot of toys! One time, we played her Featherman collection and it was really cool! She lets me play with the parts and Papa says she never lets anyone do that except me - she must really like me! Auntie Futaba is very nice because she’s also teaching me how to use a computer. Oh! We also like eating yakisoba together!

The pink-haired woman sitting at the counter is Auntie Haru. When Grandpa Sojiro got too old, Auntie Haru and Papa took over to take care of his cafe - Leblanc. Papa says though Auntie Haru owns a lot of cafes too and not just Leblanc. Because I’m always in Leblanc, Auntie Haru and I spend a lot of time together. She teaches me how to cook and bake. It’s fun because we get to eat them together! When I’m at her house, which by the way is REALLY BIG, we take care of her garden. She teaches me different kinds of flowers, fruits, and vegetables. During my birthday, she gave me a plant. I named it Haru so that it’ll remind me of her. I make sure to take really good care of it. No one should EVER KNOW this but Auntie Haru is actually my favorite auntie. She’s both like a mother and friend to me. 

Sitting beside Auntie Haru is Morgana the cat. It’s weird because everyone talks to Morgana like he’s a person because Papa says they can understand him. Does Mama, Papa, my aunties, and uncles have superpowers? How can they understand what a cat is saying? One time, I tried to talk to a random cat outside our house but I couldn’t understand what it was saying. I can tell that Morgana can understand what they’re all saying because he follows what they tell him to do. He also meows a lot because that’s his way of talking to them. Morgana also understands when I talk to him but I’m sad I can’t do the same for him.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKOTO!” Papa and Mama’s friends greet Mama together. Uncle Ryuji and Yusuke pop the party poppers while Auntie Ann, Futaba, and Haru walk to Mama so they can hug her. Morgana jumps to Papa’s shoulders but is meowing towards Mama. 

“Thank you Morgana.” Mama pets Morgana and he looks pleased. 

Uncle Ryuji walks to me then ruffles my hair, “Hey there little dude. Did you spend time with your Mom and Pops before coming here?” 

“Yes Uncle Ryuji!” 

“Seems like you three had a blast!” Auntie Ann also walks to me and gives me a hug.

“Oh! A portrait of a woman and a child showing affection. It is absolute that I sketch this future masterpiece!” Uncle Yusuke hurriedly brings out his sketchbook. 

“Inari you weirdo! This is NOT THE TIME to be sketching!” Auntie Futaba grabs the sketchbook from Uncle Yusuke’s hands. I never understood why Auntie Futaba calls Uncle Yusuke Inari because he doesn’t look like a fox at all. 

“Hi Kenji! I’m sorry your Uncle Yusuke is weird. Just be thankful he isn’t your father!” Auntie Futaba grins at me while making sure Uncle Yusuke doesn’t get his sketchbook. 

“Excuse me? Do you think I will NOT be a good father?” They continue to shout at each other until Auntie Haru steps in.

“Now, now. Futaba-chan and Yusuke-kun, bickering in front of Ken-chan won’t be setting a good example for him. Please settle your argument like the adults you are.” Auntie Haru starts to giggle but Auntie Futaba and Uncle Yusuke both start to freeze. I don’t get it, they should be laughing because Auntie Haru is giggling unless… 

Auntie Haru walks to me and ruffles my hair, “Hi Ken-chan, have you been taking care of Mako-chan and Ren-kun?” 

“Yes Auntie Haru! Did you bake me some cookies? You promised last time!” 

“Ken-ken! Now is not the time to be asking that!” Mama pouts at me then talks to Auntie Haru, “Haru, I must apologize for Kenji’s behavior. It’s because he just really loves your cookies.” 

“Sorry Mama. It’s just that Auntie Haru’s cookies are the best. We tried to make them at home but it wasn’t as good as yours, Auntie!”

“My, my. I’m touched by your kind words, Ken-chan! Also, don’t worry Mako-chan, I did promise him after all. Ken-chan I must apologize but I wasn’t able to bake you a batch today, I was busy preparing for your mother’s birthday. Perhaps, next time? This time it’s a promise.” Auntie Haru offers me her pinky for a promise. 

“Okay! That’s a promise!” I bring out my pinky to seal the promise. Auntie Haru starts talking to me again, “Ken-chan, could you do us a favor? If you can keep your mother company while we prepare for her birthday, that would be wonderful.” 

“Okay!” I hold Mama’s hand. 

“Mako, why don’t you and Kenji sit at one of the tables first? We just have to prepare the food. We’ll be back.” Papa and the others go upstairs. Upstairs used to be Papa’s old room but he and Auntie Haru made it into a kitchen. 

Mama and I sat down in one of the booths. Mama is thinking but talks, “I wonder what they’re going to do….” 

“Mama, you have so many friends! How did you become friends with all of them?” I always wondered how Mama became friends with my aunties, uncles, and… Papa. I also wonder how Mama and Papa fell in love. 

“Well, it’s a long story… but we all met in high school and let’s just say we were trying to save the world.” 

“Oh so you’re like superheroes then, Mama?” 

“Something like that. We had superpowers.” 

“Like what?”

“Would you believe it if I said I used to have nuclear blasts?” 

“Can you do it now? Then maybe I’ll believe it!” 

“No, I can’t do that anymore. I wish I could.” 

“Aww, how about my other aunties and uncles? What were their powers” 

“Uncle Ryuji used to shock enemies with his thunderbolts while Ann can make them burn with her fire. Your Uncle Yusuke freezes them with ice while Auntie Haru has those psycho blasts, leaving them scared and confused. Oh! Morgana, even though he’s so small, can blow away the enemies with his gusts of wind. Auntie Futaba couldn’t help us fight but she was our navigator and made sure we didn’t get lost during our missions.” 

“That all sounds cool! But what about Papa?”

“Oh, your Papa was the most powerful of us all. He has all our powers. He was our leader actually.” 

“What about you?” 

“Hmm… I was the second-in-command to your Papa. I helped your Papa plan and strategize our missions.” 

“I see… that sounds really cool Mama but… why do you love Papa?” 

“H-Huh?” Mama suddenly looks at me, looking very surprised. 

“Yes. Mama why do you love Papa? I mean I’m sure you love me, my other aunties, uncles, and Morgana but it’s not the same as with Papa right? You love him differently?”

“Hmm… how do I explain this…” Mama is lowering her head down and twirling her hair. She does that when she’s thinking of what to say. 

“Mama, maybe you can tell me first how you and Papa met.” 

“I never told you that? Well, actually it’s a funny story... You might not believe me but at first, your Papa and I weren’t friends. In fact, we didn’t get along.” 

“Really? I mean you and Papa fight sometimes but it’s not as often as with Uncle Ryuji and Auntie Ann… and Uncle Yusuke and Auntie Futaba too.” I say this as I hear them shouting at each other upstairs. I look at Mama again, “See?” 

“Haha! Well, as I told you many times, your Uncle Ryuji and Auntie Ann as well as your Uncle Yusuke and Auntie Futaba argue a lot. But in the end, they make up because they love and care about each other. Relationships are like that. Anyway, to answer your question, I thought I wouldn’t get along with your Papa but the more we talked back then, the more we became friends. Your Papa helped me in a lot of things…” 

“Like what?”

“We became friends because he went to the arcade with me. Then we just kept spending more time together. Your Papa even agreed to be my fake boyfriend…” Mama chuckles at the thought. 

“Fake? You mean it wasn’t real?”

“Yes. We were pretending to be together because we needed to help your Auntie Eiko. She was in trouble back then and I wanted to help her but I couldn’t do that without your Papa’s help.” 

“I see but how did you two fall in love then like those princes and princesses in fairytales? Do you just kiss?” 

“U-uhm... haha! No Ken-ken! It doesn’t work like that. But going back, I guess when we were pretending, I impulsively told your Papa that I didn’t know how to study love and he said he’ll study it with me so now we’re together.” 

“Why did you use the words, ‘study’? That doesn’t sound fun, Mama.”

“W-well because your Mama was not good with her words at that time but your Papa is smart. He understood what I wanted to say.” 

“Okay but why do you love Papa then? You said you didn’t just kiss him.” Mama’s cheeks turn red once again. 

“Hmm… because aside from your Papa being handsome, don’t tell him I said that or else I’ll never hear the end of it.” Mama laughs then continues, “Your Papa went through a lot of things when he was younger but he never gave up and pursued his dreams. He’s kind.. he likes to help others whenever they have problems. He’s also very sweet… Whenever Mama has a bad day, your Papa helps me feel better. He hugs me really tight and stays with me until I feel better. Sometimes on the way home from work, he buys things that he knows I’ll like. He’s very protective and caring, I can’t count the numerous times your Papa saved me back then. Your Papa helped me broaden my horizons and understand that there is so much more to know about this world other than what I already know. He taught me how to live. That’s why I love him.” 

Mama wipes off tears from her eyes, “Did I answer your question then?” 

“Yes but Mama why are you crying?” I’m worried. I might have made Mama sad on her birthday...

“Because I’m happy. I thought I wouldn’t be but my life feels complete now because of your aunties, uncles, Papa, and you. Especially you two. ” Mama suddenly holds and hugs me really tight then Mama cries some more. 

“Oh, Mama, please don’t cry. I love you.” I hug Mama as tight as I can then maybe she’ll stop crying. I know she said she’s happy but I don’t want her to cry. I get sad when Mama cries. 

“Sorry, your Mama cries a lot you know?” But I love you too my dear Ken-ken.” Mama carries me onto her lap and kisses me on the cheek. 

“Mama, do you think I’ll be able to love someone like the way you love Papa?” 

“Hmm.. not now but someday and when that day comes, you have to do your best okay?”

* * *

Suddenly, Papa, Uncle Ryuji, and Uncle Yusuke go down from the stairs carrying Mama’s birthday cake. Auntie Ann, Futaba, and Haru follow. Auntie Haru is carrying Morgana in her arms. They start to sing Happy Birthday for Mama. Mama carries me and stands up so that she can blow her cake. 

“Make a wish.” Papa says as the others continue to sing.

“Ken-ken, why don’t you help me blow the candles?” Mama starts to close her eyes.

“Okay Mama. I got you.” I close my eyes too. Since I’m blowing the cake maybe I can make a wish too? My wish is for Mama to always be happy. That’s it. 

Everyone stops singing and Mama and I both blow the candles in her cake. Everyone is clapping and cheering. 

“Thank you everyone for this. Even if we’re so busy, we still manage to make time for occasions like these.” Mama looks really happy. You don’t see her being this happy all the time. 

Auntie Haru giggles, “Of course Mako-chan, we’re friends after all.” 

“Haru’s right, Makoto, did you think we’d ever forget this?” Auntie Ann says as she rests her head on Uncle Ryuji’s shoulders. 

Auntie Futaba grins, “She may have forgotten because she’s becoming an oldie!” 

Uncle Yusuke scolds Auntie Futaba, “Futaba, it is rude to call someone old on their birthday.” 

Auntie Futaba raises her voice at Uncle Yusuke, “Inari! I’m just saying people tend to forget a lot as they grow older!” 

Auntie Futaba and Uncle Yusuke are having a staredown right now. 

“Oh would you two just shut it! You’re forgetting it’s Miss Prez’ day.” Uncle Ryuji goes in between Uncle Yusuke and Auntie Futaba and raises his arms to stop the fighting. 

Morgana jumps from Auntie Haru’s arms to Uncle Ryuji’s head and starts to meow at him. Uncle Ryuji suddenly shouts, “Can it, cat!” I wonder what Morgana told Ryuji that made him so mad. 

Mama seems to have noticed I looked confused, “Morgana just told your Uncle Ryuji he almost forgot to bring the candles.” Mama giggles, “Even if we’re older, some things never change.” Mama laughs even harder and everyone’s looking at her then they all start to laugh. I start to laugh too because everyone’s laughing. 

Papa speaks, “Okay before we eat, time for presents.” 

Everyone gets their presents. “Help me open the presents okay?” Mama tells me as we return to our seats. 

“Okay Miss Prez! Here’s mine. Better like it, m’kay?” Uncle Ryuji hands Mama his present. Mama and I open it to find boxing gloves. Uncle Ryuji grins, “Hehe, Ren says your current ones are worn out so I decided to get you a new one.”

“Thank you Ryuji, I’ve been planning to get a new pair but I guess you beat me to it. I’ll be sure to use it once I go to the gym for training.” 

“Okay! My turn!” Auntie Ann gives Mama her present. We both open it to find a black jacket. “Makoto, I know you still ride your motorcycle so I got you this COOL jacket that you can wear when you ride it. Hmm… Ren will probably drool once he sees you wearing it.” Auntie Ann then winks at Mama and Papa. Their cheeks both turn red. 

Mama shakes her head, “U-uhm, thank you Ann! You always have had a good sense of fashion. I’ll wear it whenever I can.” 

Uncle Yusuke gives Mama his gift, “Now, get ready for my masterpiece!” Mama unwraps Uncle Yusuke’s gift. It's a painting of Buchi-kun eating bamboo. “It was definitely a challenge to make this creature a masterpiece but I hope you find it to your liking.” Uncle Yusuke looks proud of himself. 

“Thank you Yusuke. This looks amazing. I’ll be sure to hang this in our room.” 

Auntie Futaba hands over to Mama her gift, “Alright sis! I got you the best birthday gift ever! You won’t get anything like this so prepare!” I unwrap Auntie Futaba’s gift to find a game. “It’s the retro fighting game that you really like! I found you another copy! So you can play it with Ren or Kenji in your home. Ain’t I the best?” Like Uncle Yusuke, Auntie Futaba looks very proud of herself. 

“I don’t know who likes it more, me or Kenji but thank you Futaba. We’ll be sure to play this…” then Mama looks at me, “But only during weekends, right Kenji?” I sigh, “Yes Mama.” Everyone laughs. I guess they’re also used to Mama disciplining them too. Sometimes they call her Momkoto even if Mama tells them not to do so. Mama can be strict but it’s because she cares. She’s like a mother to everyone. 

“Mako-chan. Here you go. It’s quite simple but I do hope you appreciate it.” We both unwrap Auntie Haru’s gift to find a mug. The colors of the mug have different shades of blue with black. Auntie Haru giggles, “I made sure to make it look like your metal rider outfit because you looked good in it.”. 

Mama’s cheeks turn red then lets out a sigh, “Let’s not talk about that… but thank you Haru. I really appreciate this. I’ll be sure to use this at work.” 

Morgana jumps to the table then goes to Mama. He has something in his mouth and starts to meow at her. Mama looks at me, “Morgana is saying that it’s simple but he hopes I like it. Here Ken-ken, why don’t you open it?” I open it to find a carved Tekko keychain. Morgana meows at Mama again, “Morgana says he made this for me because that was my weapon when we had superpowers back then.” 

Mama pets Morgana, “Thank you Morgana. I’ll put this on my pencilcase so I will remember your hardwork.” 

“Well I guess it’s my turn.” Papa pulls out a tiny box and gives it to Mama. 

Mama opens it to find what Papa calls a locket. When I asked Papa what a locket was. He said lockets are necklaces important to the person wearing them because inside it are pictures of people that the person really loves. 

The other day, Papa asked me to pick which picture he should put on Mama’s locket. I picked our family picture in our living room because I think Mama would like that the best. 

Mama opens the locket, seeing our family picture, “I-It’s so beautiful…” She has tears in her eyes but like what she said earlier, she’s crying because she’s really happy. 

Papa asks, “May I?” and Mama gives the locket to Papa. Papa puts it on Mama’s neck. They smile at each other as if they are the only two people in the room but HELLO! I’m here! My aunties and uncles are here too! 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Then Mama does the icky thing. She kisses Papa and they’re taking SO LONG... 

Uncle Ryuji runs towards me so he can cover my eyes, “No need to see this, little dude.” 

I shout even if I won’t be able to see what they’ll say, “But Uncle Ryuji! They do this all the time when they think I’m already asleep so I’m used to it!” 

“FOR REAL?!?!” Uncle Ryuji takes his hands away from my eyes. “Heh, you two aren’t so good at being sneaky after all. Guess some things never changed.” 

I can see Mama and Papa now. They stopped doing the icky thing and their cheeks are really red now. Mama lowers her head while Papa rubs his neck. They looked… What does Mama call it? Em… emba… embarrassed! Mama says that means when someone is shy because of something they did. 

Auntie Haru giggles, “Oh yes! Despite being the Phantom Thieves, they were never good when it comes to hiding their affections towards each other. Aren’t they so adorable?” 

Auntie Ann is speaking to Auntie Futaba, “OH DEFINITELY! Remember the time…” 

Auntie Futaba is grinning too, “OH OH OH! YOU’RE RIGHT ANN. IF ONLY YOU’VE SEEN THE TIMES MAKOTO WAS HERE AT LEBLANC… MEHEHEHE.” 

“Why was I not informed about this? I demand to know this instant! So I can paint the sweet tender moments of Makoto and Ren as my next masterpiece! Uncle Yusuke suddenly became excited while Morgana was meowing. He’s probably saying something but by the look on his face, he looks very happy as well. 

“E-EVERYONE I CAN EXPLAIN…. JUST NOT IN FRONT OF MY CHILD!” Mama’s cheeks are even redder than before. Mama seems to be in trouble but Papa is too shocked at their friends’ comments to say anything. 

Time for Kenji to save the day!

“Oh Mama, don’t be shy about that. I know you do those icky things because you love Papa right? That’s what matters, you love each other.” I hug Mama so she won’t be shy about it anymore. 

Mama looks at me, “Thank you. Yes, I do really love your Papa.” and looks at Papa. Papa doesn’t say anything but just hugs us both. Everyone looks at us and goes, “Awww.” 

“It may be icky but we’re cute, aren’t we Mama and Papa?” I grin and laugh really loud. I don’t know why I did that but maybe it’s because I’m so happy. Everyone starts to laugh too. 

“Sorry Mama, I have no gift for you right now… but I promise I will make it when we go home!” 

“That’s okay Ken-ken, you’re already the gift itself and that’s all I could ever ask for.” 

* * *

I woke up resting on Papa’s lap. Mama is asleep, resting on Papa’s shoulder. I don’t remember being on the train but I guess Papa carried me. We’re going home because it’s way past my bedtime. I’m trying my best to stay awake.

Papa ruffles my hair, “Hey Kenji, you must be tired huh? Don’t worry, we’ll be home in a little bit.” 

“Yes Papa but I had fun. Did you have fun today Papa?” 

“Of course because your Mama was very happy today.” 

“Papa I asked Mama this a while ago... but why do you love Mama?” 

“Really you asked her that question? What did she say?” 

“She said a lot of things. She also said that you were handsome but she said I shouldn’t tell you that or else your head will grow big. That still doesn’t make sense to me but don’t tell Mama I told you, it’s our secret okay?” 

“She thinks I’m handsome huh? Hehe, that makes me happy. Don’t worry, it’ll be our little secret.” Papa does a thumb-up. 

"So Papa, you didn’t answer my question yet, why do you love Mama?” 

“Hmm… just because.” 

“Just because? What does that mean Papa?” 

“I love her just because I do. Plain and simple.” 

“I don’t get it.” 

“Well, I just love her for who she is - all of her. That’s why just because.” 

“I still don’t get it Papa, Mama made more sense than you!” 

“Someday you’ll understand. When you’re older.” Papa ruffles my hair. “Looks like it’s our stop.” 

“Mama is probably very tired. Should we still wake her up?” 

“Hmm... sorry Kenji, can I carry your Mama home for the night? I know you were looking forward to this. ” 

“Of course! It’s Mama’s birthday but next time, my turn okay?” 

“That’s a promise.” Papa carries Mama as we step out of the train. 

I stop walking just to look at Mama and Papa. Papa is carrying Mama on his back. I can see Papa turning his head so he can see Mama’s face. I think he’s smiling while looking at her. 

Today was not only Mama’s birthday but I also learned what love means because of Papa and Mama. They will probably say I’m too young to understand but I think love is… 

When Papa, who does not wake up early at all, wakes up early just to cook Mama’s favorite food.

When Mama gives Papa the crispiest piece of katsu because she knows it’s Papa’s favorite.

When Papa tells Mama she is the most beautiful and bravest person in the world. 

When Mama smiles so big and her heart beats really fast whenever she talks about Papa. 

When Papa makes sure he is always beside whenever Mama is nervous or scared - holding her hand and comforting her until she calms down. 

When Mama tells Papa to be careful and not be reckless because she doesn't want him to get hurt. 

When Papa takes a sip of coffee before giving to Mama to make sure the taste is good. 

When Mama and Papa call each other by their names. I can’t explain it but it’s different. You can tell by the way they say their names and how their faces light up when doing so.

When Papa and Mama look and smile at each other as if they were the only two people in the room. 

When Mama and Papa say I love you to each other. No more explanation needed. 

I feel warm and happy. 

“Kenji, are you okay? You stopped walking. Something on your mind?” I find Papa looking at me. I must have been thinking for a long time that he noticed. 

I smile at Papa and take his hand. 

“It’s nothing, Papa. Let’s go home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! As always, comments are highly appreciated. 
> 
> Now I just want to explain certain things about the thought process that went into this fanfiction: 
> 
> 1\. Why Kenji (研二) as the name of Ren and Makoto's child? 
> 
> While I was thinking of what name I wanted, I just found Kenji a very fitting name for Ren and Makoto. The name 'Kenji' in Japanese means 研 (ken) meaning "study, sharpen" combined with 二 (ji) meaning "two". Since Ren and Makoto are famously dubbed as study partners, the name just made sense to me. 
> 
> 2\. Why write it in Kenji's perspective? 
> 
> At first, I thought writing it from his perspective (first POV) would be a bad idea because I am not used to writing in first POV. However, I thought it would be a good challenge for me to grow as a writer. 
> 
> More importantly, I wanted readers to see how Kenji tries to make sense or understand love from his eyes. I headcanon Kenji to be 6 years old at this time. At that age, children are starting to become more aware of their surroundings. They're curious about the world and try to make meaning of it the way they know how; therefore, the writing is heavily framed from Kenji's thoughts and feelings as he experiences celebrating his mother's birthday.
> 
> Working with children personally also made me realize how their understanding of the concept of love is not just concrete but it's also very innocent, pure, and wholesome, which is what I was aiming for in this fanfiction. Actually, children at this age find the idea of love gross LOL. However, since their socioemotional and cognitive abilities continue to grow and develop, they remain inquisitive about it. 
> 
> Call me a sap but I just love the idea of children defining what love means for them. They will define it based from the people they're very attached to - their parents. With that, I just believe how wonderful and beautiful the mind of a child is - it's pure of wonder so I hope I was able to portray that in this story. 
> 
> Anyway, that is all! Thank you again so much for reading this and I really hope you like reading it! :)


End file.
